This invention relates to latching a receptacle to a header and in particular to a positive retention connector latch that will withstand a predetermined force then release such that the receptacle and header separate to prevent for example equipment to which the header is mounted from being pulled from a surface.
Prior art header and receptacle assemblies are typically bolted together with bolts and nuts. Bolting the header and receptacle together provides a securing means therebetween that assured that the header-receptacle interference would not separate when forces on a cable terminated to the receptacle were transferred to the receptacle by strain relief means.